Cope
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part: 4 to my "Kokiri" series. Read the first four, so this makes sense to you. You'll know it's part of the "Kokiri" series when it's titled "How We Got New Kokiri...". There's one in this series called "Crimson". This is when Mido, Saria, the rest of the Kokiri, and my OC's cope with Link's... Just read the first four. I don't want to give anything away. R&R please!


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hey. Yeah, I wasn't expecting to write another story so soon. I was going to wait to write this one next week or the week after, but I was like, "Nah... Why wait?" Well, anyway, in order to read this one, you have to read the first four, which are, _How We Got New Kokiri_, _How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version_, _How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version Part: 2_, and _Crimson_. This will make no sense to you if you don't. Please R&R positively on this and the first four! Thank you! Of course, I don't own the _Zelda_ series. This is a one shot and I think I'll be switching from different PoV's. Anyway, on with the show! I mean... story! Let's just get on with it already!**

**Cope**

**Maria's PoV:**

I can't believe it's been a week since Link's death... I'm trying so hard to go a day without crying, but I just can't seem to do it... I love that little boy... very much... And now, he's gone... Gone, and I'll never see him again... Why did he have to do it? Why did he have to take his own life? Curse that Aya to Hell! If he hadn't of come back to get Link, Link would still be here with us today... If Aya didn't cut him up the way he did, Link would still be here with us today... This is all your fault, Aya! Why did you have to do this?! Why did you hurt a little ten-year-old baby! He was just a baby! Now, he's gone! And he'll never come back! You made him take his own life, Aya! All because he couldn't live with the torturous nightmares and thoughts, that you gave him, anymore! He couldn't sleep at night! He was starving himself! You cut him up and he couldn't live with it! I hope you're happy, Aya! I really hope you're happy with what you've done...

I still have that thought in my mind... I can't get it out... That day... That... That day... That day when I found Link on the floor, dead... At first, I thought he was sleeping because he was so exhausted, but then, I saw that he had a knife that was barely in his right hand... I saw that his neck had a slit on it... When I knew he was dead, I ran to him, crying, "No! Link!" When I got on the floor with him, I pulled him into my lap... I was weeping. I screamed, "Harold! Harold!" Harold came as fast as he could. Once he saw Link, who was dead, he ran over to me and him. Harold was crying, too. He pulled Link into his lap, too, and held him. I had never seen Harold cry before... Never... He loved Link like he was his own... That STUPID Aya made Link take his life! He made Link take himself away from... us... I remember Harold saying, "He's dead... There's nothing we can do... He's dead..." Those words still haunt me until this day...

In a way, I feel kind of selfish... I mean, all those times trying to save Link's life, and he goes and kills himself anyway... I mean, who in the World does that? We could have helped him... We could have... But, no, he just stayed up in his house all day, sulking. And when we did try to talk to him, he wouldn't answer us back. It's like, he wasn't even there. It scared me. It scared me the way he would stare up at the ceiling or stare out his window and not acknowledge us.

Link, I miss you. I wish you would come back to us. I really wish you would. I love you... And I miss you...

**Leah's PoV:**

Link... Every time I hear that name, I just want to cry... I miss him so much! He was my boyfriend for Pete sake! I know I've only known him for awhile, but I still miss him unconditionally. I miss his smile. Even though he was thinking about what my Father did to him, Link still tried to smile for us, until my Father came back, that is... Once Link was saved from my Father, he got in a deep depression. It scared us all.

I can't get the thought of that day out of my head... That day when I found out that Link was dead... When Mama and Dr. Lanford told me and everyone else, in these exact words, "Everybody, Link is... Link is dead... He killed himself... He's gone..." Once I heard those words, I couldn't control myself. I collapsed into Mama's arms. I wept in her arms. I couldn't control myself. I was in denial. I was yelling, "It's not true! It can't be true!" But Mama said, "I'm sorry, baby, but it is true..." I kept weeping into Mama, while she petted the back of my head. I still couldn't believe it... I thought it was a sick, cruel joke! But it's not... I wish it was, but it's not... It really is not...

Link, I would give anything to have you back. I despise Father for what he did to you! I despise _him_! Because of him, you're dead! Why did he have to come back? Why aren't you alive, Link? Why aren't you here with... me?... Link, I miss your smile, your laugh, your soft golden blonde hair, the way you feel when I hug you, which is, cuddly. I miss your soft lips, too... I will never love another boy as much as I love you. It's not "loved", it's "love". Just because you're gone, doesn't mean that I still don't love you. If Father hadn't done what he did, you'd still be alive right now, and I'd still love you! So, just because you're dead, doesn't mean that my love for you ends.

Link, come back to me... Please...

**Dr. Harold Lanford's PoV:**

I do miss that little kid. I did, no, _still _love him like a son. I miss him very much. That day when Maria screamed my name... That day when I found her holding a lifeless Link in her arms... That day when I pulled him into my lap and wept... I can't get that out of my head... I feel guilty, though, why he's not alive... I mean, for one, I'm engaged to Aya's ex-wife, of course that would piss him off... And, two, I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to save people's lives... I should have saved Link's... But I didn't... I just... didn't... Now, I feel so guilty...

Maria, Leah, Saria, and Mido are totally lost without him. We all don't know what to do without him. I love that little boy and a man of evil had to take him away from us! Why? Why, oh, why? Why is Link gone? Why did he have to be so selfish and take his life? I'm sorry, Link, I didn't mean to talk about you that way... I'm just... so sad and angry that you're gone... I miss you so much, little guy. It's just not the same without you...

Link, please... Please come back to us... Please...

**Saria's PoV:**

Link! Why did you leave me?! I love you! I actually... love you... Not just as a friend, but real love! You're my best friend, Link! I can't be here without you! A couple times, I attempted to be with you, but Maria stopped me. A couple times, I was THIS close to being up there with you, Link... THIS close...

I can't stop thinking about you, Link... I cry everyday because I just want you to be here with me... Link, when I found out that you were dead... When Maria and Dr. Lanford told me and the rest of us that you were dead, I couldn't help but fall to my knees and weep into them. I never cried so much in my life. Link, Mido and I have been arguing a lot. I think we're about to break up. We're breaking up because of you. We argue about you. I yell at Mido that it's partially his fault that you're gone. I yell at him that all the names that he called you were also part of your death because you felt that what he said was true, and that you weren't wanted anymore. He keeps denying it, but I know it's true.

Link, please! Come back to us! You're missed! We miss you terribly! Link, I've always hoped that someday, you'd be my boy. But that ship obviously sailed... I always give Leah the dirty look. I'm jealous of her. She had you, and I didn't. I can never have you. Link! I'm begging you, please come back! Please!

**Mido's PoV:**

"Link! Buddy! Come on down from that ol' tree house! Let's play with the other Kokiri!" I'd call up to your tree house, but there would be no answer... Saria's right, this _is_ partially my fault for your death... She and I have been arguing a lot lately. She's blaming me for your death! Well, she's saying it's partially my fault... But that's not the point... The point is you're my friend and you're gone! We've only been friends for a little while and I miss you terribly. Link, I can't apologize enough for bullying you all those years... I should have been friends with you while I had the chance! We were only friends for little over a week! Now, look what you did! You took that friendship away! Why did you have to be so stupid, Link?! Why?! I hate you for leaving me! I hate you! No... I'm sorry... I love you, Link... You're my friend... I miss you... I'm going crazy without you...

The day when I found out you were dead, I ran away crying. I ran to the wall behind my house and started punching it. I punched it and punched it as hard as I could... Once I finished punching it nearly a dozen times, I slid down the wall to the ground and curled myself up in a ball, and wept like a baby. I felt so terrible that day... I felt that everything was _my _fault! But I know it isn't! It's _Aya's_ fault! All _Aya's_ fault! If he hadn't have come back, you'd still be here, Link! If Aya hadn't have come back, you'd still be here...

Link, I miss you! I NEED you! Please come back to us! Please! We all want you back! Every night, I pray to the Goddesses to bring you back, but they won't listen... If they were listening, then they would've brought you back... Why won't they listen, Link? Why? I miss you... I need you...

**...**

Liku, Johime, Cheemo, Latido, and the rest of the Kokiri all missed Link very much. They would all occasionally cry. Liku, Johime, and Latido all regret being mean to Link. All the other Kokiri regret being mean to Link sometimes, too. Everyone always prays to the Goddesses to bring Link back, but it doesn't work... Link will never be back...

Once a week, Maria, Leah, Dr. Lanford, and the Kokiri would each bring a flower to Link's grave. They'd stand there and look at his grave. They would remember the times they had with Link. They would miss him terribly. The Kokiri Forest had to go on without Link in their lives. But, they'd always have him in their hearts.

_**The**_

_**End**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ^_^ Yeah, I know it's so short, but that's the way it's supposed to be! During this story, I had the song "You'll be in My Heart" by Phil Collins stuck in my head. It's a really nice song. You should consider looking it up, if you don't know it already. Well, positively review on this please! Thank you! Well, more stories really soon! Ciao! **

**- ZeldaFan123**


End file.
